The Clinical Cancer Education Program concerns itself with the instruction of undergraduate, graduate and auxiliaries in the current concepts of prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of oral-facial cancer. Emphasis is placed on multidisciplinary approach for cancer detection and care, with emphasis on head and neck cancer. Evaluation of various educational experiences in cancer related topics are applied to various facets of the program. Computer Assisted Self Evaluation (CASE), Symposia, continuing Education Courses on both the institutional and outreach levels, are presented to the practitioners and auxiliaries. Clinical Cancer Assistantships are offered to interested and qualified individuals.